


Rejection

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [54]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Rejection, The things we don’t say, idiot boys in love, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: But if they had bothered to look closer they would have seen a distraught young man rocking back and forth from one foot to another looking as if he was a scared fourteen year old once more.





	Rejection

**Q...**

Q heard Alec calling after him as he hurried down the corridor. Everything inside wanted to turn around and tell him that he didn't go by that name anymore... Q... He actually did even stop once. His shoulders dropped. Head bowed briefly but within seconds he steeled himself, set his shoulders and stormed out of the building like a man on a mission. 

Q strapped his rucksack on his motorbike, pulled on his leathers. Slipping his bike into gear, he flew up the levels of secure parking and swerved behind a car trying exit without even stopping at the check gate. 

And he rode... Fast and far out into the countryside. Wandering. Constant inner conversation laced with screams of rage. 

Inner demons speaking loudly.

In the dark time of night, stars brilliant moon high in the sky, he eventually stopped at a place he had visited weekly over that past few months. 

A passerby that night would have sworn to their neighbors the next day that they had seen a wraith in the graveyard that night. That surely a vampire had risen from its earthy grave. Standing there thin as a rail, dark leathers, hair wild blowing in the night breeze. 

But if they had bothered to look closer they would have seen a distraught young man rocking back and forth from one foot to another looking as if he was a scared fourteen year old once more. 

**Alec…**

Letting him go never got easier. Alec watched Q zoom away from the car park and forced the hurt deep inside. This wasn’t about him, or indeed, them. This was all Q, and the demons he battled to keep trapped inside.

Alec’s attempts to talk to him about it had been angrily rebuffed. The genie could not be put back into the bottle, Q snarled cryptically as he stormed past.

Alec had watched Q’s control slowly unravel over the weeks before today’s cock up. It had been slipping ever since the accident, but the more Q tried to cover for it, the more irrational his behaviour became. And now this... 

A disaster of a mission. Mistake, after balls up, after clusterfuck.

Another agent lost.

More blood on Q’s hands. 

More ghosts to haunt him at night, alongside his parents, his brother, his former best friend, three agents, five colleagues and countless civilians. And James...

Q quit his post in a screaming fit of rage, a volcanic eruption of grief and pain that was long overdue, but completely out of character. It shocked his department to absolute silence, and not a soul made a move to stop him leaving.

Except for Alec.

He knew where Q would go. James was the only one Q trusted to listen without judgement, and the visits had become the only form of counselling Q would permit. Maybe it wasn’t healthy, but who can you share your thoughts on death with, better than the calm, quiet of the dead themselves.

It wasn’t rejection of Alec, not at all, but letting Q go never got easier.

  
  



End file.
